Larkin: Visit
The window opened with only the slightest creak. Outlined against the gloom of the city lights a small shadow appeared in the opening - then stopped, still perched on the window sill. “Pa?” Kheman got up from the mattress on the floor and lit a lamp. When it flared up, he turned to his daughter, grinning. “Pa!” Larkin hopped into the room and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his waist and nearly staggering him. “Hey, Honeybird,” he said, getting down to his knees to hug her, “have you been out hunting?” he broke the embrace and held her at arm’s length to get a good look. Larkin had grown so much since the last time he’d seen her. Her hair had gotten long enough to be held in a bun and the two stubs of horns on her forehead were beginning to bend back and curl at the tips. Larkin dug into a pocket, pulled out an ornate hairpin with a cherry-sized emerald in it and held it out to him. “You stole this?” She nodded. “All on my own.” “Really?” Kheman briefly wondered if it was odd for him to feel pride over his daughter being a good thief. “That's... impressive. Well done!” Larkin nodded again and beamed a smile at him. “Been going alone for three months now.” She seemed to grow a few inches as she said it. Kheman chuckled and mussed her hair. “Your uncle taught you well. He's very proud, ain't he?.” Larkin shrugged. “He says it’s not so impressive for me. Because I have bad blood. It’s easier for people like me.” “People like...” Kheman felt his smile fade. Damn Renar, couldn't he ever stop it? Not even for his niece? “Oh, uhm. No, I’m sure he meant he expected nothing less of you. Because he believes in you so much.” He tried putting his smile back on and hoped it looked genuine. Larkin looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite place. Then away. Then back again. “Pa, will you stay?” She asked this every time. Internally, Kheman cringed a bit. He supposed the sting he felt was his punishment for not being more present. “Honey,” He touched her face and tucked away a loose strand of hair. “I can't stay long. You know this, I have to work.” Larking looked down to her bare feet, fingers fiddling with the hairpin, the string of hair falling back into her face. “But you know what?” He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to give her a big grin. “I got a new job. On a new ship. It'll be in port more often so...” Larkin's eyes grew wide “You're coming to visit more?” Kheman nodded. “Yes. And I'll bring you lots of pretty gifts. It's an adventure ship, you know.” “Adventures? What kind?” “Oh, sea adventures. Running before the wind, stealing treasures from mermaids, fighting evil sea creatures,” He made his hands into claws. Larkin scowled. “Sounds dangerous.” Kheman laughed. “Oh, don't worry, I'll be safe. I'm gonna be the ship's cook, you know. Mostly, I’ll be fighting the rats with a big wooden spoon.” He made as if to swing at one. Larkin giggled. “How often, Pa? Every week?” She sounded so hopeful, Kheman felt the sting of guilt again. “Uhm... no. Not that much, sorry. But much more than before. And-” he held up a finger as if preparing for a great secret to be revealed. “I'll be here for your birthday.” Her reaction was not what he had hoped to see. Instead of beaming with delight, she looked a bit taken aback. “We don’t celebrate my birthday,” she said. “Oh… right.” He could’ve known that. Should have. His daughter’s birthday was also his wife’s dying day and neither of the two were events Kheman’s brother had ever shown much interest in. Kheman himself had never managed to be in port in time. “Well, this time we will.” He said this as sternly and sincerely as he could. “We'll visit your mom together and bring her flowers. And then I'll get you sweets. Sounds good?” Larkin nodded, showing a tentative smile again. She still didn't seem as happy about it as Kheman had hoped. “Honeybird,” he began, unsure of how to ask. He dreaded the answer and the consequences he might have to face. “Are you happy here?” Larkin was silent for a moment, then shrugged. “I’d be happier with you. Can I come with you?” “Oh. Larkin…” He drew her in for a hug. ” I would take you with me if I could. But I can’t.” It was only half true and he knew it. His daughter wasn’t much younger than other ship’s kids and if he asked his captain, she might allow him to bring Larkin on board but… No. She was better off with her uncle. Kheman wasn’t made to be looking after a child and a ship was a dangerous place. But so is the life of a thief. But she was no common thief, no? It wasn't like he was leaving her in the gutter; she had it good here. A place to sleep and enough food. Renar took care of her and would do anything to protect his brother's child. Of that much Kheman was sure. So his brother had something against tieflings, so what? Many people did and this way Larkin would at least learn to deal with it. She wouldn’t grow up timid and pampered but be able to stand in for herself. And that’s what parents had to teach their children, right? How to get by on their own. Larkin drooped her head a bit but nodded. She understood and didn't cry about it. She never did. “You know what,” Kheman began to break the uncomfortable moment of silence, “it's late. You should sleep now.” He scooped her up and carried her over to the mattress, which was only two steps away in the small room. Larkin laughed a bit when he put her down. “Pa, I can't go to bed with shoes on.” “Oh, right. Is that one of your uncle's rules? Better stick to it then.” He knelt to take off her boots and set them aside. “Here, give me the trinket. I'll give it to Renar.” She handed it over to him and curled up under her blanket. He tucked her in. “Good night, Pa,” she said. “Good night, Honeybird.” Category:Vignettes Category:Larkin